


Otherworldly

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, POV Second Person, Reader is Not Avatar/MU, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You wake up in a strange new place and find yourself joining Chrom's army.





	1. Paralogue

The first thing that your mind registers upon becoming conscious once more is the throbbing in your head and the entirety of your body aching. Did you fall and hit your head or something? No, more importantly, _where were you_? With some difficulty, you manage to open your eyes against the blinding sun overhead and finally become aware of the hard ground underneath you. You wince in pain as you bring yourself to sit up, your mind struggling to catch up with your situation.

The last thing you remember was... _huh_? That's strange... Your memory's a bit of a haze as to what you were doing before. Heaving a sigh, you get up and dust off your clothes, prepared to go back home. When you look around, however, your face loses its colour when you realize you're in an unfamiliar open field.

A dozen questions rush through your head. Where was this? Why were you here? Where was home? Figuring it wouldn't help to just stand and gawk there, you consider walking around the area for a bit to hopefully get a better understanding of your situation or find some form of civilization and inquire help. As your legs guide you aimlessly around the field, you try to figure out where you are and how you got there, but you come up empty.

Not paying attention to where you were going, you trip over a pebble and fall to your knees, your hands reaching out to catch yourself. You groan and flush pink in embarrassment at having made such a humiliating blunder, but at the very least, nobody was there to witness it.

You stand back up at full height to compose yourself when a sudden and unexpected chill runs down your spine, making you hold your breath for a moment. That feeling is instinctual like the subconscious part of the brain that senses a threat to your life and thus causes your body to react as such. You're still not sure what this unpleasant feeling is, and your eyes scour the surrounding area for the cause.

It enters your line of sight when you turn around. A creature unlike anything you've ever seen before except in shows and the like stands a fair distance away from you, walking mindlessly, not having seen you. Something tells you that this wasn't some kind of show or anything, however. It all feels too real, and you swallow the lump in your suddenly dry throat as you slowly back away.

You can't bring yourself to look away, afraid that this terrifying creature will suddenly appear beside you like in those horror movies if you ever tear your eyes off of it. As though sensing your gaze or presence, the creature suddenly jerks its head in your direction and locks eyes with you. It's so sudden, you end up jumping in surprise, but you can't move afterwards.

Fear roots you to the spot, those glowering eyes staring back at you with complete bloodlust. Slowly, the monster turns its body to face you like a warning, and your mind is screaming at you to move. To run. ...But you can't. You're too scared. You only just woke up a moment ago in a place that was foreign to you, your memories of how you got there all foggy, and now you were face to face with some _thing_ you've never seen before. There's no way you can think rationally at the moment.

The creature opens its mouth, releasing an inhuman sound that shakes you to the bone before it starts sprinting towards you. Somehow, you manage to gain control of your body once more, and you immediately react by turning on your heel and trying to run in the opposite direction to get away.

It's a surprise and amazing how fast you can bring yourself to run when you feel your life being threatened. This is the fastest you've ever run, going way beyond your limit, but you can't stop now. Your lungs burn as you gasp for air, and your legs are begging for you to stop and rest, but you ignore them for now. You need to get away to a safe place first.

Despite your best efforts, you can feel the monster gaining speed on you, the distance between both of your figures becoming less and less. Even though you have little faith to believe that somebody will be able to come to your rescue, you still scream for help at the top of your lungs and hope that your wishes will be answered.

Then, to your luck and surprise, a blur of blue and white passes by the corner of your eye, the crisp sound of metal swinging down reaching your ears followed by the dying howl of the horrendous monster that was chasing you. Feeling as though the danger has finally passed, you collapse to the ground, coughing and gasping to bring air back into your lungs.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice asks, and you assume that it belongs to your saviour.

A pair of boots come into your line of vision before the person kneels down to your level. Your breath hitches when your eyes land upon a handsome young man, his blue hair framing his concerned features. Unable to find your voice, you nod your head to answer the stranger's question, and he breathes out a sigh of relief, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"Milord!" A new voice joins in, accompanied by clinking armour.

Your saviour stands up to full height and addresses the newcomer, somebody who you assume to be a knight seeing as he's donning armour and a sword at his side, "Frederick..."

The two converse with each other, both of them wearing an exasperated expression while occasionally gesturing towards you, but you can't make out what they're saying. It feels like their voices are drifting further and further away, and your vision sways and blurs. Too many things were happening, and you can't keep up. Before you know it, you faint and hit the ground with a dull thud.

The sound pulls the two young men out of their conversation, and Chrom immediately rushes towards your side. He places a hand on your arm and tries to shake you awake, but you're out cold. With eyebrows stitched together in worry, the prince turns to face his friend and suggests, "Let's carry them back to camp."

"Milord, you can't—"

"We can't just leave them here," Chrom interrupts. "Frederick, I understand your wariness; however, I simply can't turn my back on somebody who needs help."

Although Frederick is reluctant, he eventually concedes with a heavy sigh and offers to carry you. It's almost like the situation with Robin all over again, but considering how great of an addition Robin's been in their group, the young man decides to trust his commander once again.

* * *

With a groan of protest, you blearily open your eyes, surprised to be met with some tarp overhead instead of the sky. If you remembered correctly, you passed out in the field after having somebody save you from that... _thing_.

Carefully, you bring yourself to sit up, confused to find yourself on a cot. Your eyes scan the area, and you become even more puzzled. Just then, the opening for the tent you're in flaps open, and the person who saved you walks inside. His eyes light up when he sees you up, and he flashes you a bright smile.

"I see you're awake now," he says as he approaches the side of the cot, and you're not sure if you should be wary of this stranger or not, even if he saved your life. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay..." you answer vaguely before shaking your head and promptly changing the subject, "Um, I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"

The young man blinks in surprise, seemingly taken aback. Were you supposed to know him or something...? But you've never seen him before or anything. Clearing his throat, your saviour introduces himself, "My apologies for not introducing myself sooner. My name's Chrom, and may I know yours?"

Your cheeks flush at Chrom's manner of speech, briefly wondering why he spoke that way. It surprised you how people still formally talked like that in your time and age. You offered your name before moving the conversation along with another question, "Chrom, could you please tell me where we are? I'd like to get back home, but I guess you could say I'm a bit lost..."

"We're at the roads just north of Ylisse, at the halfway point towards Regna Ferox," Chrom answers, and he's only met with a confused expression on your face. Wondering if it might just be easier for you to get back home by giving you directions instead of you figuring it out yourself, he asks, "Where's your home?"

You provide your address, but this time, it's the young man who's confused. Apparently he's never heard of the place before, and you start to panic before remembering that you had a cell phone that you can try using. With flustered motions, you fumble around your pockets to take out your phone that you always keep on hand, and Chrom tilts his head to the side with curiosity and slight wariness.

"What's that?" He asks, gesturing towards the device in your hand.

"My phone," you answer distractedly as you punch through the buttons before realizing something and freezing with your actions. "You... Um, hey, listen...w-would it be alright to ask you a couple of questions? Just to get an idea of...what might be going on..."

"Of course, if I can be of help somehow..."

You start shooting questions left and right, asking the young man if he's ever heard of the name of certain countries, if he knows what certain modern devices are, how society is structured and works here, and with each answer he provides, your face starts to pale as a thought forms in your mind.

"I-I think I understand now," you speak slowly as you try to process this information. It's a bit dizzying, and a part of you doesn't want to believe it, but it seems like the only logical answer. Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions, but something in your mind tells you that you're somehow right. "I... I'm not from this world."

Being met with Chrom's look of deep curiosity, you try to explain to the best of your abilities. You go over the details of your world and how it differs from this one. To your surprise, Chrom listens attentively and tries to understand. He doesn't seem to think you're crazy or anything which is a huge relief to you, otherwise you might think you were crazy yourself, but the memories of the life you've led thus far with the faces and places you've seen are vivid and real.

"That's quite a lot to take in," Chrom finally speaks up, and you nod, clutching onto your head with a worried and puzzled expression on your visage.

Why were you here? How did you get here? What should you do? What _can_ you do? How are you going to get back home?

You're snapped away from your thoughts when you feel the young man's hand on your shoulder. He gives you a reassuring smile and offers, "How about you stay with us until you get an idea of what you would like to do?"

"What?"

Keeping the smile on his face, Chrom continues, "I'm sure it must be frightening being left alone in a foreign land, so you can stay with us for the meantime if you'd like."

Your lips press together into a thin line as you consider the offer. There's no denying that there's a truth behind Chrom's reason, and you decide that it's better than nothing. You believe you can trust him.


	2. Attained Support C!

With a satisfied smile plastered on your face, you nod to yourself as you look down at the weapons you've sharpened and organized. Since you lacked any kind of combat skill, physical finesse, or even knowledge of battle tactics like Robin, you were left helping out with the more menial tasks like cooking, inventory, and maintaining equipment, amongst whatever other small favours people asked from you.

After doing one final check of the items, you exit the tent with a weary heart. Even if you did whatever you could to help out around the place, you just can't bring yourself to shake away that feeling of uselessness. It's been a couple of weeks since you joined the Shepherds, and while you were able to befriend the others and form a bond with them, there was always that nagging voice in the back of your mind that told you "you don't belong here." It was true, to a certain extent.

A gloved hand suddenly rests on your shoulder from behind, and since you were so lost in your thoughts, the random touch makes you panic for a moment, thinking that it was an enemy that snuck up on you and you shriek.

"Whoa, hey! Hey, sorry! It's just me!"

The familiar voice clears your mind, and you turn around to face Chrom, your face incredibly flushed from embarrassment while placing your hands over your racing heart to calm it down. "P-Prince Chrom... I, uh... Sorry about that," you say meekly, bringing your gaze down to stare at the ground, wishing it would swallow you whole. You can't believe he saw you like that.

"No, it's fine," the young man dismisses your previous reaction with a friendly wave of his hand. "I should be the one apologizing for scaring you in the first place. I tried calling your name several times, but you weren't responding." You're just about to repeat another apology, but the prince cuts you off when he continues, "Is something on your mind? You seem distracted."

You fold your hands neatly in front of you and chew at your bottom lip, debating as to whether or not you want to answer the question truthfully. When you see the concern behind Chrom's eyes however, you muster up the strength to open up your heart, even if only by a little. With a small shake of your head, you reply, "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking that maybe I'm not of much use to you as the other Shepherds are and that perhaps I don't belong here at all..."

Chrom's expression falls, and his usual smile becomes a marred frown instead at your words. "That's not true at all. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses," the young man insists, determined on bringing your spirit back up. "You have a place with us, and we need you. A lot of us have been able to work much more efficiently since you joined. You help out around more than enough even though our world and war should have nothing to do with you, and I can't thank you enough for your effort."

There's a slight lull in the conversation as Chrom's words sink in. The young man feels proud of himself when he sees the corners of your lips tugging up into a smile once again, his heart fluttering when you end up giggling behind your hand. "You really are a prince, huh? I wish there were more people like you in my world."

It's an off-handed comment, but it piques Chrom's curiosity. He tilts his head to the side and asks, "Oh? What are the people in your world like?"

Linking your hands behind your back, you hum thoughtfully as you rock back and forth on your heels. "Well, I'm just speaking from personal experience, but most people I've ever come across were rude and only cared about themselves. Some of them could be manipulative and abusive and just a really bad influence to be around."

Chrom doesn't miss the way your voice drops near the end, a tinge of pain laced behind your explanation as you recall distant memories, and he can't help but feel sympathetic. "I'm sorry that you were surrounded by so many horrible people in your life."

Shooting your friend a wry smile, you shrug your shoulders. "Mm, it's fine. You get used to it at some point."

There's something about the way those words sound, so accepting like it's normal to be treated the way you have been until now that lights a fire in Chrom's heart. With much more enthusiasm than intended, he exclaims, "But that's wrong!"

You jump in surprise from the sudden rise of volume, but Chrom doesn't seem to have noticed. Looking perplexed, you reply, "I-I'm sorry?"

Curling his hand into a determined fist, the prince's eyes are full of passion as he explains, "Nobody deserves to be treated so rudely, especially somebody as kind and trustworthy as you! I simply can't forgive such a thing! From now on, I'll make sure that you're treated like how you rightfully _deserve_ to be treated!"

Feeling as though this situation was turning into something you couldn't quite possibly follow, you hesitantly reach out a hand to calm whatever strong driving force was making the prince act like this. "Chrom, i-it's okay. You really don't need to—"

"I shall discuss this further with Frederick and Lissa. Surely they'll be more than happy to help out," Chrom interrupts you, too far gone in his idea to pay attention to anything else. With a rushed farewell, the young man swiftly turns on his heel and walks in the opposite direction to plan out and prepare...whatever it was, leaving you stand there all alone.

"Uh... Huh? What just...happened?" You ask to no one in particular as you watch Chrom's retreating figure. Even if you were left completely lost on that exchange just now, you can't help but smile as you look on that dependable back of the young prince. You realize that his energy is quite contagious, and you find yourself with renewed determination to do your own part in this war.

_[You and Chrom attained support level **C** ]_


End file.
